


The Blue Lagoon

by Him801



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Desire, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Top Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Peter y Loki sobreviven a un naufragio y esperan a ser rescatados en una isla junto con el tío Ben. Eran unos niños. Ahora son solo ellos dos en el brote de su juventud, sintiendo mucho y experimentando mucho.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Blue Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Por si se lo preguntan, en este perfil solo manejaré el Peter Parker de Tom Holland.

—¡Peter, atrápame si puedes!

Al principio él no se inmutó ni con el ligero puntapié que recibió en su espalda baja. Se encontraba sentado en la arena, en la comodidad de la sombra de una palmera, muy ocupado creando nuevas herramientas; no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

—Los juegos son para niños. El trabajo es para los hombres —afirmó Peter.

Loki se puso en cuclillas a un lado de él, intentando observar lo que su compañero hacía. No respetó el espacio personal; ella no sabía cuánto había bajado las defensas del chico.

—Sí, un hombre —remarcó Loki con burla, tomándose su tiempo para encarar al castaño antes de arrebatarle el palo con el que él pensaba trabajar.

La azabache se precipitó en huir y Peter no puso resistencia en cumplir con su capricho para levantarse y empezar a seguirla hacia la arboleda.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

Atravesaban maleza y esquivaban troncos, todo era risas. Más que molesto, el chico se veía encantado de seguirle el juego minutos despúes, y aun más cuando estaba al borde de atraparla. Intentó apresarla y, sin premeditarlo, apretó uno de sus senos.

La diversión se apagó con un chillido. Peter la soltó tan pronto sintió que había tocado algo que no debía, pero eso no evitó que la chica avanzara un par de pasos, seguro enojada.

—Ben te dijo que no tocaras ahí —le reprochó, cruzando sus brazos por encima de la zona que intentaba proteger.

—Lo siento. Tú dijiste que te atrapara —se excusó Peter, viendo la grácil figura darle la espalda—. Loki, no te enojes. Fue un accidente.

Ella resopló y se sentó cruzando las piernas, ignorándolo, obviamente.

Peter olvidó que quería recuperar su material de trabajo. Su mirada pronto fue a buscar en los alrededores, encontrando lo que necesitaba en una de las ramas altas de la vegetación. Para ello, se dio a la tarea de empezar a trepar por la palmera cóncava e intentar arrancar la flor. En el transcurso, sus acciones fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de la chica, quien miró curiosa cómo él hacia ese pequeño circo. También fue espectadora de la caída.

Esa altura no lo lastimó, pero Loki abandonó su lugar para gatear hacia allá y asegurarse de que su compañero se encontrara bien. Peter la sorprendió apareciendo y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Tonto, pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Si algo me pasara sería por tu culpa. Tuve que subir para traerte esta flor —terminó sentándose al lado de la chica, mostrándole un trozo de la naturaleza que había conseguido para ella.

Admirando a la chica, se percató de que sus mejillas imitaban el rosado de los pétalos. Peter no sabía en que momento había dejado de llamarla niña fea para considerarla una linda mujer, porque sí, no hacía tan poco que ella tramaban cosas que él no sabía, y que cuando preguntaba, la única respuesta era que su compañera había empezado a ser una señorita, y él al menos lo asociaba con ser más hermosa y menos enfadosa, pero daba igual porque de vez en cuando Loki siempre quería hacer los juegos de niños que desde siempre hacían.

—Estás perdonado —concluyó Loki mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes, que rara vez se inhibían, se desviaban con timidez.

Peter depositó la flor detrás de la oreja de Loki. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por sobre un mechón hasta la punta, sonriendo ante la suavidad de su cabello. Ya que la contraria le evadía el rostro, tuvo la oportunidad de aproximarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Allí estaba el cosquilleo de su estómago otra vez.

Pudiera ser que Loki haya sentido lo mismo, ya que cuando giró la cara, pretendió saber sin palabras el porqué de aquel repentino gesto. Para su sorpresa, Peter le respondió con un fugaz beso en los labios.

—No hagas eso —sentenció, toda roja y no exactamente debido al disgusto.

El castaño ni siquiera sabía por qué había empezado, pero había un llamado interior que lo obligaba a mantenerse cerca. Además, no era la primera vez que le daban ganas de probar sus labios, y no fue tan desagradable como la creencia que había adoptado de niño. Comprendía un poco porque los adultos lo hacían.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Peter.

Y tras un breve silencio, la respuesta de Loki fue que no.

Se sonrieron en silencio, permanecieron cerca. Se dijeron muchas cosas con solo tomar sus manos o arrastrar caricias por los brazos ajenos.

—¿Te lastimé? —quiso saber Peter, recuperando lo que antes había pasado.

—No —alivió Loki a Peter. Después le miró con pequeña travesura—. Ya crecieron más, ¿quieres ver?

Y Ben advirtió a Loki mantenerse cubierta mientras se desarrollaba, pero eso no evitaba que la chica quisiera confiar sus nuevos cambios con el chico con el que mayor tiempo había compartido su vida; igual, en esa isla, no tenía a nadie más que a él, y un tiempo al tío Ben, pero él ya no estaba más.

Loki jaló su blusa holgada de tela, dejando al descubierto su busto. Ella no era muy púdica, especialmente porque en esa vida que tenían gran parte se la había pasado llevando su torso descubierto.

—Bonito —atinó en decir Peter, no muy seguro de lo que tendría que ser su reacción o la respuesta que esperaba recibir Loki al ver aquella parte que él aprendió no debía mirar pero que su compañera le mostraba igualmente.

Y ya que se presentaba la oportunidad, Peter acercó su mano, curioso, tocando con cuidado, y ya que Loki lo le dijo nada, pasó su pulgar por aquel pezón que se ponía duro bajo su tacto. Era consciente de que sus cuerpos eran diferentes, Ben les había explicado, no obstante, no entendía por qué debían esconderse el uno al otro.

—Me haces cosquillas —se removió Loki, risueña, tomando la mano de Peter antes de que continuara tocando. Ella sintió cierta vergüenza de tener los ojos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo—. Peter, enséñame ahí abajo —pidió.

Peter sintió el calor subir hasta sus orejas... y también bajar hasta su entrepierna.

Iba a negarse, eso hasta reconocer que la contraria ya le había enseñado y que, por lo tanto, debían quedar a mano.

El chico se acomodó mejor, deshaciendo la tela que era su única vestimenta, misma que cubría su virilidad. Empezó a titubear al hacerlo, porque otra vez se repetía un hecho que a él le incomodaba: su miembro se sentía raro y goteaba, enrojecía desde la punta y se elevaba poniéndose duro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había descubierto, aunque le hubiera gustado enseñárselo a Loki en su estado menos llamativo.

—Está grande —se asombró Loki.

—No siempre está así. Solo pasa a veces, pero Ben me dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

La adolescente no pudo más con su interés y se atrevió a tocar un poco.

—No —Peter la interrumpió en el primer toque—. Está sensible, no lo hagas.

La chica se resignó, guardando palabras pero no quitándose del frente de Peter. Ambos se mantenían inmóviles, mostrándose el uno al otro, quizá esperando a que alguno fuera el primero en cubrirse y cambiar los planes, no obstante, estaban demasiado atraídos el uno con el otro.

Loki finalmente llevó la mano de Peter hacia uno de sus pechos; le pidió que la acariciara de nuevo. Sí, odiaba que Peter la tocara cuando lo hacía en descuidos y con brusquedad, pero cuando era consentido ella lo permitía. Este último se dejó manipular en el encuentro de sus frentes. Se mantuvieron ahí, midiendo la respiración del otro en sus bocas, dudando en si obedecer a la atracción de volver a repetir ese beso.

Titubearon al rozar sus labios, pero finalmente los unieron. Se sintieron, se probaron, hasta que en algún punto sus leguas se encontraron con timidez.

Peter terminó inclinándose hacia su lado, terminando por apresarla debajo de él. Ahí los tiernos besos no fueron tan concentrados, se miraron el uno al otro con la escondida interrogación de lo que los movía a conectar sus bocas. Los latidos de Peter se desembocaban, el pecho de Loki subía y bajaba con pequeña agitación.

Se volvieron a besar. Esas ganas de jugar parecían convertirse en algo más.

Mientras Peter arrastraba sus labios por su mandíbula y tomaba su terso pecho con cariño, Loki sentía que algo muy raro también empezaba a perturbar su intimidad, aunque no se concentró lo suficiente como para enfocarse en la reacción de su cuerpo.

Entre beso y beso se acomodaron en cercanía. Loki abrió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del contrario, la tela que funcionaba como falda se elevó y dejó de cubrirla. Inmersos en sentirse el uno al otro, llegó a estremecerse con el miembro del chico que paulatinamente empezaba a acariciar su vulva.

Peter no tardó en encontrar un indescriptible placer al frotarse contra su compañera, no deteniéndose hasta que finalmente un hallazgo les abrió el panorama. A la más mínima prueba, dejó que su miembro se enterrara en ella. Loki gimió extrañada y adolorida, enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos. A cada movimiento de Peter, ella se crispaba y se aferraba, indispuesta a que el contrario llegara más hondo, hasta que al final, cedió.

A partir de allí, fueron poseídos por dos fuerzas que los jalaban a continuar y, al mismo tiempo, a resistir. Parecían estar en medio de una lucha de jadeos, de golpes que no sabían sus cuerpos podían hacer. Loki se sentía llena por Peter, perdiéndose con cada roce; Peter continuaba escarbando; por fin ponía tanta calma a lo que él a veces sentía.

No pensaban en si estaba mal, en si era desagradable o raro, sino en el exorbitante placer con el que estaban explotando sus cuerpos, que en su momento parecía ir más allá de un sentimiento de felicidad y gusto.

Los gemidos cortaron sus encuentros, las caricias los mantenían unidos, tanto física como emocionalmente. El clímax llegó rápido, todo el acto fue obra de breves minutos en el que la emoción del descubrimiento les ganó. El orgasmo provocó que un beso nunca se llegara a consumar gracias a la oleada de espasmos que invadió a Loki y la tensión de Peter al sentir su miembro expulsar un líquido, pero que al liberarlo le provocó una dicha fuera de lo conocido.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, ya cansados con lo poco que había ocurrido, recuperando el aliento y, seguramente, preguntándose por qué últimamente se deseaban tanto el uno al otro y por qué ese deseo parecía hallar su hogar justamente de esa manera.

Desde hace no mucho, Peter se presumía hombre y Loki toda una mujer. Eran adolescentes, pero quizá ahora eran pareja y querrían casarse; quizá todo esto era lo que hacían las personas que en verdad se amaban.

Y entonces, Peter y Loki empezaron a quererse como alguna vez les describieron era el amor.

* * *

Vómitos, náuseas. Peter se asustaba cada vez que la veía mal, y con la pérdida de Ben, el temor de quedarse solo propició ansiedad. Creyó que la perdería, pero al final Loki se quedó, ella y esa gran barriga.

Aún tenían muchas cosas que aprender sobre sus cuerpos.


End file.
